


Starcrossed Bride

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [59]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rivalry, Romance, Secret Identity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rhys still chooses Maia, despite her concerns.
Relationships: Rhys/Maia (Phantasy Star III)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Starcrossed Bride

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 87 'Princess'

"So, you really are a Princess," said Rhys, taking her slender, pale hand in his, "You are too beautiful to be anything else. This added legitimacy will make our marriage politically easier."

"You would still have me, even though I am your enemy?"

"If it would create peace for the first time in centuries, I hope it will be welcomed."

"A lot of people still don't approve. Lyle..."

"We came to an agreement in a duel."

"The Sateran Princess?"

"Lena? I feel fondly for her but I chose you and I do not intend to go back on my word."


End file.
